


Character Art for Ravioverse

by epsilonAbsol, OneBecomesTwo



Series: The Ravioverse [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Ravioverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonAbsol/pseuds/epsilonAbsol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBecomesTwo/pseuds/OneBecomesTwo
Summary: Exactly as the title says, buddy. This is mostly for the benefit of anyone that hasn't seen it all on Tumblr, and will be updated whenever new art is created.
Series: The Ravioverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. The Whole Crew




	2. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka the First Ravio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we know that technically the manga at the back of Hyrule Historia isn't actually canon, but it's too late and you can't stop us.


	3. Empyrean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for Empyrean (aka Skyward Sword Link's counterpart)


	4. Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Shadow Link; doubles as the Hero of the Four Sword's Lorulean counterpart.


	5. Viola of Space Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes Viola, Space, and Flow

Viola (also known as Frost or Rime)

Space (also known as Blaze, Flare, and Firefly)

Flow (also known as Gust or Zephyr)


	6. Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Twili boy... and also Twilight Princess Link's counterpart, if it's not already obvious lmao


	7. Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero of Legend's counterpart and the original Ravio from A Link Between Worlds

A younger version for Ravio's Awakening


	8. Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The counterpart to the Link from the original Legend of Zelda and The Adventure of Link


	9. Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero of Winds' counterpart from the Era of the Great Sea

Mermaid Compass because how am I supposed to resist when he uses the mermaid's tail in his quest(s)


	10. Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breath of the Wild Link's counterpart– aka Warp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the horse's name is Big Boy by the way


	11. "Secret" Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not really a secret lmao but they don't travel with the main group

Sylvan – aka the counterpart to the Hero of Men and was born prior to the Force Era

Melior– the hero from 10,000 years before Warp (CotA) and Wild (BotW)'s time. The cane he's using is going to eventually be redesigned lol


	12. Miscellaneous Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All other characters that aren't a Ravio, including Hilda until I start designing more of her incarnations lmao

The spirit of the Sovereign Rod, Psi, and a side view of the divine rod itself

Hilda from Skyward Sword era, also known as Comet once other Hilda's are introduced

Rough design of the Oracle of Truths, Pavhalla.

Hilda from the Force Era (Vex/Shadow's era), also known as Ray.


End file.
